Drago des Bois
by Awako
Summary: Drago des Bois et Petit Blaise, au bois se promènent, oudelali oudelali quel beau jour vraiment... Le conte de Robin des Bois, version Disney, revisité avec nos personnages préférés d'Harry Potter. Dramione, bien évidemment.


Bonjour bonjour !

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle Dramione. Un OS cette fois. Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, c'est un OS particulier.

En effet, avec ma **très chère amie Ouo** , nous aimons beaucoup les Disneys. Très très beaucoup, d'ailleurs. Et un matin, je ne sais plus quelle folie nous a prise, mais nous nous sommes imaginées le monde d'Harry Potter dans le Disney **Robin des Bois**.

Alors, non, je n'ai ni changé Drago en Renard, ni Blaise en ours, mais j'ai totalement repris le film Disney, et j'y ai remis certains personnages de notre saga préférée. Le casting est assez sympathique, mais je ne spoile rien, je vous laisse découvrir !

Du coup, quelques warnings :

\- Les personnages habituels vont être trèèèès largement **OOC**. Sorry. J'ai plus respecté les caractères des personnages du Disney, que le caractère initial de mes persos. Mais ça leur va bien !...je crois ?

\- Cette fic est **rating M** , car il y a un petit lemon, et quelques lime gay également. Ne soyez pas trop choqué/e/s !

\- L'histoire est bien évidemment de moi, mais !, j'emprunte les personnages des livres _Harry Potter_ de **la fabuleuse J. K. Rowling** , je m'inspire trèèès largement du film **Disney** _Robin des Bois_ , et tout ça ne m'appartient bien évidemment pas.

Je finis mon bla-bla d'auteure en remerciant énormément l'extraordinaire Mery-Alice Gilbert, qui m'a une nouvelle fois relue, si vous ne le faites pas, allez la lire, elle est formidable. Et je fais un bisou, même si elle n'aime pas ça, à ma Ouo, qui passera peut-être par là.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

* * *

Dans le comté de Nottinghamshire, en Angleterre, au cours des années 1190, se trouvait la bourgade de Nottingham. La pauvreté s'était abattue sur la ville en même temps que le roi d'Angleterre, Harry Cœur de Lion, partait aux Croisades reprendre la Terre Sainte de Jérusalem, souillée et habitée par le sarrasin Vol De Mort.

Avec la montée au pouvoir de son jeune frère, le prince Seamus, les taxes ne cessaient d'augmenter, laissant le peuple démuni, et au bord de la famine. Pour autant, lorsque l'on marchait dans la ville, on pouvait, lorsque l'on ne croisait pas le terrible shérif de Nottingham, y voir des enfants jouer, et des villageois sourire, car, heureusement, l'espoir brûlait parmi eux, embrasant les flammes de leurs cœurs.

Leur espoir s'appelait Drago des Bois. Lointain comte de Malefoy, déchu de son titre et de ses richesses, il avait élu domicile dans un coin reculé et perdu de la forêt de Sherwood. Avec quelques compagnons, il organisait la rébellion face au prince Seamus, et œuvrait dans l'ombre, clamant son soutien au roi Harry.

S'il avait été riche, Drago des Bois ne vivait désormais que dans la plus grande des pauvretés. En effet, il avait sacrifié les derniers biens qu'il possédait pour les donner à certains villageois dans le besoin. Et, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien, il était devenu le plus grand voleur du comté, la cible numéro un du terrible shérif Ronald de Nottingham, dérobant l'or des riches pour le donner aux pauvres.

Ses deux plus fidèles compagnons étaient, tout d'abord, petit Blaise, petit non pas par la taille, car il était grand et fort, le plus fort de toute la rébellion certainement, mais par l'âge, puisqu'il était de quelques années le cadet de Drago, et ensuite, frère Théodore, appelés par tous Théo, moine vivant dans la chapelle de Nottingham, apportant tout son soutien à Drago, malgré sa ferme intention de ne jamais prendre part aux combats que ses compagnons menaient.

Un jour d'automne, Drago des Bois et Petit Blaise, aux bois se promenaient. Croisant une patrouille de la garde anglaise, ils s'enfuirent à toutes jambes à travers les arbres, et grimpèrent en haut d'un vaste chêne, laissant les gardes passer sous leurs pieds sans les apercevoir. Drago s'assit contre le tronc de l'arbre, sur une branche, et soupira, tandis que son compère rouspétait.

« Voilà des jours qu'on ne peut plus atteindre les alentours de Nottingham sans croiser une patrouille ! Mon vieux Drago, quelque chose se prépare, j'en suis persuadé. Le shérif ne serait que trop ravi que nous apparaissions à l'une de ses fêtes, tout ça pour nous passer la corde au cou. Bonté divine, regarde donc ton chapeau ! »

Drago enleva son couvre-chef vert, qu'il portait sur sa chevelure blonde comme les blés, et le prit dans ses mains en s'exclamant :

« Eh bien ! Celle-ci a failli s'appeler ''Adieu Drago'' ! »

En effet, une flèche s'y était logée, tirée par un garde, pour sûr, et avait manqué de quelques centimètres seulement le haut de son crâne. Petit Blaise se remit à pester envers la Garde Royale, envers le shérif, et envers le prince Seamus, tandis que Drago dépoussiérait sa tunique et ses collants verts foncés, sales de leur course précédente.

Il redressa distraitement la tête et aperçut, à travers les branches de sa cachette, qu'il poussa légèrement d'un revers de main, le palais royal, non loin du bourg. Il passa sa main sur son visage, et soupira d'un air las. Petit Blaise, qui l'observait désormais, se risqua à lui demander, en parvenant bien mal à cacher son sourire :

« Est-ce de la vie de château dont tu sembles te languir ? Ou bien de la belle demoiselle qui vit en ces lieux ? »

Alors qu'il se mettait à rire pour de bon, Drago des Bois lui assainit un coup de poing rapide dans l'épaule, manquant de le faire tomber de sa branche.

« Tu es bête, Petit Blaise. Dame Hermione est parti faire ses études à Londres, comme toutes les dames de la Cour. Et puis, que ferait-elle d'un homme comme moi ? Un voleur, un vaurien, voilà ce qu'elle doit penser de moi. Ne sont-ce là les mots exacts que le prince Seamus utilise pour me décrire ? »

« C'est toi qui est bête, Drago. Dame Hermione n'est pas l'une de ses grasses bourgeoises que tu fréquentais avant que l'on te retire tes titres, et tu le sais. Elle est instruite, elle ne pense pas comme le prince, elle a toujours été l'une des fidèles du roi Harry, qui la considère comme sa sœur, et, qui plus est, elle est aimable, pleine d'empathie pour le peuple qu'elle gâte dès que le shérif a le dos tourné, et elle est d'une beauté divine. »

Un doux sourire apparut quelques instants sur les lèvres du blond, toujours perdu dans la contemplation du palais. Sourire qui fit, bien évidemment, rire le jeune aux cheveux d'ébènes. Le regard de Drago se posa quelques mètres plus bas. Sur une des routes de la forêt, une épaisse carriole aux éclats dorés, portant l'emblème du prince Seamus, traversait la forêt.

« Regarde-moi ça, Petit Blaise ! La voilà, la raison des patrouilles ! Le prince Seamus est en visite à Nottingham ! Un événement doit certainement avoir lieu bientôt… »

« Par tous les Saints, Drago, regarde-moi ces essieux en or massif… Je pourrai parier que ce chariot doit déborder d'or… »

Les deux compères n'échangèrent qu'un seul regard. Ils s'étaient compris. Ils descendirent en courant de leur arbre, passèrent par l'une de leur cachette attraper des vêtements, et coururent dans un autre coin de la forêt par lequel la route que le cortège empruntait passait également.

* * *

Dans la carriole, le prince Seamus comptait son or, sous l'œil attentif de son conseillé, Sir Dean Thomas, dont le regard vacillait entre les pièces d'or tombant des sacs sur les cuisses de son souverain, et lesdites cuisses du souverain. Parfois, il laissait même ses yeux remonter jusqu'à l'encolure de la chemise du prince, dont il arrivait à distinguer le torse pâle.

Ses sentiments étaient sincères, depuis des années désormais. Malheureusement, le prince ne voyait en lui qu'un jeu, une distraction, et n'aimait que son or. Pourtant, il ne pouvait imaginer sa place ailleurs qu'à ses côtés.

C'était même lui qui avait envoyé au roi Harry la lettre lui annonçant la prise de Jérusalem, et qui l'avait persuadé de partir en croisades, afin que celui qui faisait battre son cœur puisse monter sur le trône, selon ses souhaits.

« Allons, mon Triste Sir Dean Thomas ! », s'exclama soudain le prince Seamus, faisant sursauter son vis-à-vis. « N'avez-vous donc de cesse de me reluquer comme vous le faites ? Vous avez perdu le compte de mon or en perdant votre visage dans mes draperies. Relevez donc la tête ! »

Ses pommettes s'empourprèrent, malgré sa peau foncée. Il releva timidement les yeux vers son souverain, et croisa ses iris couleur de jade, dans lesquelles il se noya volontiers. Le prince Seamus rangea les pièces qui trainaient dans l'une de ses bourses, et entreprit d'ouvrir sa cape de voyage et son plastron, dévoilant la blancheur de sa simple chemise qui couvrait sa peau. Si cela était possible, les joues du Sir Thomas rougirent plus encore. Le prince se leva de sa banquette pour s'asseoir sur les cuisses de son conseiller, qu'il attrapa par le col.

« Votre Altesse ?! »

« Ne faites pas la mijaurée, Thomas. Vous savez comme je le sais que vous n'avez d'yeux que pour moi. »

Les doigts pâles du prince caressèrent lentement la joue de Dean, qui déglutit, sans pouvoir détourner les yeux. La caresse eut autant l'effet d'une plume, que celui d'une lame de couteau. La sensation était aussi délicieuse que terrifiante.

« Dites-moi ce que vous voulez, mon triste Sir… Et peut-être, dans ma grande clémence et mon infinie générosité, je vous ferai la grâce de vous accorder une faveur… »

Sa voix était douce, pourtant son regard était sévère, et Dean pouvait sentir la moquerie dans sa voix. Préférer les hommes à la Cour n'était chose aisée. Quand il s'agissait du roi, c'était encore pire. Sir Thomas réunit tout le courage qu'il avait encore en lui, et murmura :

« Je ne vis que pour vous servir, Monseigneur, je ne vis que par Amour pour vous… Je brûle de désir pour votre personne, et ne saurait attiser ces sentiments à votre égard. »

Les lèvres du prince se tordirent en un sourire presque malsain. Mais Dean ne put s'y attarder, car, très rapidement, il put enfin goûter à ces lèvres. Des lèvres qui dévoraient les siennes, qui n'étaient ni chastes, ni tendres, tandis que les mains du prince passaient habilement, une à une, les différentes couches de vêtements recouvrant Dean Thomas.

La première main qui caressa son torse l'électrisa. La seconde, qui avait glissé dans son pantalon pour attraper sa virilité dressée par le désir, lui coupa le souffle. Les lèvres qui lui dévoraient la bouche ne lui donnant aucun répit, il gémit contre celles-ci sans pouvoir se retenir, alors qu'il avançait naturellement son torse vers le prince, quémandant plus, lorsque soudain, des cris venant d'au-dehors les interrompirent.

« La bonne aventure ! La bonne aventure ! Nous vous dévoilons le futur ! »

Le prince se releva aussi sec, laissant pantelant son conseiller, à demi-déshabillé et complètement frustré.

« Voilà qui me divertira bien plus que vos états d'âmes ! Arrêtez le carrosse ! »

Il tapa contre les parois de son véhicule, et, quand il fut à l'arrêt, Seamus ouvrit la porte, tandis que Sir Thomas tentait tant bien que mal de se rhabiller, la douleur ayant laissé place à l'excitation de la minute précédente.

Deux jeunes femmes étaient à l'orée des bois. Les deux portaient de longs voiles couvrant leurs corps et leurs cheveux, voire une partie du visage de l'une d'entre elles, certainement à cause de la couleur de sa peau, que le prince devinait colorée. Peut-être une indienne ? La seconde était bien plus jolie. Quelques-unes de ces mèches blondes dépassaient de son voile rose et orangée. Le prince s'approcha d'elle.

« Ainsi, tu penses pouvoir lire mon royal avenir, bohémienne ? »

« Votre Altesse ! »

La jeune femme se courba en deux, bientôt suivi par sa compagne, et attrapa la main du roi dont elle embrassa chaque doigt. Fier de son effet, le prince Seamus contempla les courbes qu'il devinait face à lui, alors que la dame se redressait en cachant sa bouche et son nez derrière son drap.

« Je n'ose croire que je vous rencontre enfin, votre divine Majesté… Ma boule de cristal m'avait pourtant révélée que je croiserai sans tarder…l'« Elu » de Dieu ! »

À ces mots, le regard du prince se mit à pétiller.

« L'Elu, vous dites ? »

« Bien sûr ! Voulez-vous voir ce que l'avenir vous réserve, Altesse ? »

Les yeux gris face à lui le fascinèrent. Il semblait y voir se dessiner les nuages orageux du ciel, comme le bleu profond de l'océan. Il hocha la tête, et attrapa la main de la blonde pour la conduire dans son carrosse. Il la fit gracieusement monter, et ordonna d'une voix agressive à son conseiller :

« Sortez de mon carrosse et faites nourrir les chevaux, Sir Thomas. »

« Mais enfin Seigneur, ce sont deux charlatans qui veulent vous dérober vos richesses ! »

« Balivernes ! De l'air ! J'ai mon avenir à découvrir ! »

Dean fut jeté à la porte qui claqua derrière lui. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec la seconde bohémienne, qui lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur. Il leva les yeux au ciel et alla à l'avant du cortège. Assez loin pour que Petit Blaise s'approche discrètement des roues…

Drago des Bois, assis face à Seamus, sortit sa boule de cristal, et en profita pour recracher les bagues qu'il avait volées au prince lors de ses baisemains. Il alluma une bougie et de l'encens, et tira les volets du carrosse.

« Regardez dans la boule de cristal Altesse. Que voyez-vous ? »

« Je vois…je me vois moi ! Avec une couronne sur la tête ! Je vais rester roi ! »

Drago eut un petit sourire. Ce qu'il était facile de manipuler les nobles. Voilà désormais que le prince blablatait sur l'avenir de ses rêves, tandis que Drago mettait un troisième sac d'or dans sa fausse poitrine.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il ressortit du carrosse, avec le manteau royal sur les épaules. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas pour rejoindre Blaise, et exécuta une révérence au prince qui passa la tête par la fenêtre de sa carriole, en chemise et collant, tandis que Sir Thomas revenait vers lui, la main sur l'épée. Drago et Blaise s'écrièrent d'une même voix :

« Longue vie au Roi Harry ! »

Ils dévoilèrent leurs visages, puis partirent en courant dans la forêt. Le prince Seamus hurla de rage, et, quand il voulut lancer son carrosse à leur poursuite, les roues tombèrent sans leurs essieux, et le carrosse s'effondra. Seuls quelques cavaliers les poursuivirent dans la forêt, mais ils n'eurent aucun mal à leur échapper à travers les bois.

Les deux amis arrivèrent en riant devant frère Théo. Drago attrapa une bourse pleine d'or, et la lança au moine.

« Voilà pour toi et ton église, mon frère ! Continue de nourrir le peuple, et de sonner la prière chaque dimanche ! »

Frère Théo lui adressa un long sourire, et inclina la tête.

« Que ferions-nous sans toi, Drago des Bois ? »

« L'espoir serait mort et enterré. Donne-moi tes châles, Petit Blaise ! Ce soir, je vais à Nottingham. J'ai de l'or à donner à nos pauvres amis. »

* * *

Dans la cour du château, Belle Hermione s'amusait à un sport de raquettes avec sa suivante, Dame Ginny. La jeune sœur du shérif travaillait au château depuis son plus jeune âge, et s'était lié d'amitié avec la lady. Elle partageait son goût pour le sport, la lecture, et les combats, bien que le statut d'Hermione l'empêche d'y prendre réellement part. Alors qu'elles jouaient, Dame Ginny se pencha vers Belle Hermione, et murmura :

« Ma Lady, ne vous effrayez pas, mais il me semble que nous sommes observées… »

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis, feignant de ramasser leur volant, se tourna pour observer l'une des entrées de la cour, et découvrit, entre les barreaux de la grille, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, avec de grands yeux pétillant, qui observait Belle Hermione avec une admiration qu'elle ne parvenait à cacher. L'enfant avait, sur sa tête, un couvre-chef qu'Hermione ne reconnut que trop bien. La bourgeoise lui sourit, et lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Mes yeux me jouent-ils un tour ? J'ai cru de loin apercevoir mon bon Drago des Bois… Seriez-vous l'une de ses amies ? », demanda Hermione, faisant rire l'enfant.

« J'me nomme Astoria, votre Grace. Et Drago des Bois c'est mon héros ! Je veux être comme lui plus tard. C'est lui qui m'a offert un chapeau comme le sien pour mon anniversaire ! Et il a donné des sous à ma mère pour nous nourrir ! »

Belle Hermione releva des yeux brillants vers sa suivante, qui souriait.

« Quel gentilhomme, ce Drago des Bois… »

Elle avait l'air malicieux, et Hermione comprit où elle voulait en venir. Elle était rentrée de son voyage à Londres quelques mois auparavant, mais n'avait eu l'occasion de revoir celui qui s'était emparé de son cœur il y a de cela bien longtemps. Elle rêvait de courir les bois de Sherwood, et de se jeter dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais les quitter.

Hélas, le shérif Ronald, qui s'était épris d'elle, ne cessait de la surveiller, et elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de quitter son palais. Elle sortit de sa rêverie par les acclamations de la jeune Astoria.

« Le plus gentil des gentilshommes, et le meilleur archer d'Angleterre ! Ma mère dit qu'il battrait le Roi Harry lui-même ! »

« Le Roi Harry est bien meilleur à l'épée qu'à l'arc, ainsi cela ne fait aucun doute… », sourit doucement Hermione, surprenant le regard de plus en plus joueur de sa suivante.

« Mais arriverait-il à battre le shérif de Nottingham lui-même ?! »

Elle se recula de quelques pas et releva ses cheveux flamboyants en un rapide chignon qu'elle noua, puis attrapa sa raquette de façon à la tenir comme on tient une épée, qu'elle pointa vers la fillette.

« En garde, Drago des Bois ! Belle Hermione est à moi, et je te ferai pourrir dans mes geôles pour l'éternité ! », s'écria Dame Ginny dans une imitation de son frère ainé presque parfaite.

Hermione, pouffant de rire, rentra immédiatement dans son jeu.

« Pitié, shérif ! Epargnez la vie de mon Drago ! Tenez, messires Des Bois, prenez cette épée, et défendez mon honneur ! »

Elle tendit à Astoria sa raquette, et l'enfant, semblant comprendre le jeu, s'en saisit et attaqua dans un cri rageur Dame Ginny. Les deux jeunes femmes et la fillette rirent aux éclats pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que le cor royal retentisse, enlevant toute la joie présente dans l'air à ce moment précis. Dame Ginny reprit la raquette, et Hermione murmura à son invitée :

« Pars vite, Astoria des Bois ! Si le prince Seamus te trouve ici, il te prendra pour une alliée de Drago, et te fera enfermée à tout jamais ! Allez ! Va-t'en ! »

Courant à tout allure, la fillette rejoignit la grille, et se cacha derrière le mur, curieuse de savoir ce qui arriverait à ses nouvelles amies.

Hermione resta assise à même le sol, ses jupons étalés autour d'elle, feignant de remettre en place ses boucles brunes, tandis que le prince Seamus, accompagné du shérif de Nottingham et de son conseiller, faisait son entrée dans la cour du palais, à cheval, tandis que des soldats tiraient un carrosse sans roues jusque dans la forge. Hermione ne dédaigna pas se lever, et inclina simplement la tête pour saluer.

« Prince Seamus, Sir Thomas… Shérif. »

Elle avait prononcé le dernier titre avec dédain en retroussant le bout de son nez. Cette mimique ne fit qu'élargir le sourire malsain du shérif, et fit frissonner sa jeune sœur, qui s'était incliné dans une révérence polie, mais pas suffisamment basse pour manquer cet échange de regard. Le prince prit immédiatement la parole.

« Mon carrosse s'est fait attaquer par ce saligaud de Drago des Bois ! Il m'a dépouillé ! Je dois le faire payer ! »

Les yeux d'Hermione remarquèrent enfin que le roi portait un manteau très simple, et que son conseiller, à ses côtés, ne portait pas de veste et semblait retenir des grelottements de froid. Belle Hermione tourna la tête vers Ginny et la releva de la main.

« Ma bonne Ginny, va donc chercher une veste à ce cher Dean Thomas… Il semble qu'il ait dû se débarrasser de la sienne… »

Dean Thomas, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis leur arrivée, sembla retrouver de la force en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux, ambrés, de Belle Hermione, qu'il remercia d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête. Le shérif Ronald, qui n'avait perdu miette de cet échange, serra les dents, et lança son regard le plus noir au conseiller du prince, qui, lui, fusillait du regard la jeune femme.

« Je sais exactement comment attraper cette garce de Drago des Bois… »

Quand Belle Hermione vit le sourire diabolique du prince, elle sentit un long frisson parcourir son échine. Elle se releva doucement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Seamus continua :

« Je vais organiser un concours de tir à l'arc. Le gagnant sera sacré meilleur tireur de tout l'Angleterre. »

Hermione retroussa une nouvelle fois le nez.

« Drago des Bois se fiche bien des titres. Vous ne l'aurez pas ainsi. »

« Oh, mais ce n'est pas le seul prix à gagner. Le shérif est notre meilleur tireur, et gagnera sans aucun doute. Ainsi, votre main sera également mise en jeu, Belle Hermione. Le gagnant remportera le titre et votre main ! »

Le regard que posa le shérif sur la jeune femme aurait pu la faire vomir. Elle serra les poings et s'écria.

« Je ne vous permets pas, prince Seamus ! Je ne suis pas un lot à remporter par bravoure ! Jamais je ne cèderai ma main ainsi ! »

« C'est cela, ou je vous pend haut et court ! Votre adoré Drago viendra ainsi peut-être à votre enterrement, ou à votre mariage, qui sait ! »

Hermione étouffa de peu un hoquet d'effroi. Elle entendit le shérif ricaner aux côtés du roi. Ronald lui prit doucement la main et, avec son regard empli de folie, lui murmura :

« Ne vous en faites pas, ma lady, je battrais Drago des Bois à la loyale, et vous ferai mienne au plus vite… »

Retirant sa main rapidement, Hermione lui jeta le regard le plus dédaigneux qu'elle put, et s'enfuit en courant sous les rires des shérifs et du prince, et le regard désolé de Sir Thomas.

Elle gravit les marches menant à sa chambre, et s'y enferma, se laissant tomber sur le banc apposé contre sa fenêtre. Elle se mit à pleurer longuement, son regard plein de larmes fixant la forêt en une prière silencieuse. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser : « Oh, mon cher Drago, je vous supplie, délivrez moi de cet enfer… »

* * *

Astoria, qui avait écouté toute la conversation, traversait Nottingham en courant. Elle devait prévenir Drago. Et une seule personne pouvait savoir où il se trouvait. Elle pénétra dans la petite chapelle, sans cesser de courir.

« Frère Théo ! Frère Théo ! »

Théodore, qui priait, ouvrit les yeux, et les posa sur la fillette.

« Astoria, on ne court pas dans une chapelle… Que puis-je pour toi, mon enfant ? »

« Pardon frère Théo… Mais le prince Seamus a décidé d'organiser un concours de tir ! Et le gagnant, qui sera surement le shérif, épousera Belle Hermione ! Il faut prévenir Drago des Bois ! »

Les traits de Théodore se tendirent d'un seul coup. C'était sans aucun doute un piège.

* * *

« C'est sans aucun doute un piège. »

Petit Blaise avait les bras croisé sur son torse. Il était adossé, debout, à un arbre. Frère Théo s'était assis sur une vieille souche. Drago, lui, tournait en rond dans sa clairière comme un lion en cage. Il finit par regarder Blaise droit dans les yeux.

« Oui, mon ami, c'est un piège. Mais j'aime Hermione du plus profond de mon cœur. Je ne peux l'abandonner aux griffes du shérif sans m'être battu corps et âme, sans avoir au moins tenté de la libérer. »

Blaise soupira en secouant la tête.

« L'amour te perdra, Drago. Je t'accompagnerai là-bas. Tu serais perdu sans moi, c'est bien connu. »

Tandis que les deux amis se donnaient une accolade sincère, frère Théo ne put que sourire, et prier Dieu d'épargner la vie de ses deux compères.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, et arriva enfin la grande compétition. Des tireurs de tout le pays s'étaient déplacés à Nottingham, et des gardes avaient été postés à toutes les entrées de la ville, ainsi que sur tous les chemins alentours.

C'était sans compter sur l'habileté et l'ingéniosité de Drago des Bois et de Petit Jean. Ils s'étaient mêlés à un groupe d'habitants du bourg, et avait passé l'un des contrôles sans être reconnus. Désormais cachés dans une ruelle exiguë, Drago revêtait ses habits de fermier. Petit Jean, vêtu d'un costume pourpre aux couleurs d'un petit duché du centre du pays, semblait nerveux.

« Je récapitule une dernière fois. Je suis le duc Parkinson, mari de la duchesse de Warwick, intéressé dans les jeux, et les paris. Je dois flatter le prince Seamus et rester à ses côtés si jamais tu es en danger. »

« Exactement. », lui répondit Drago, cachant ses cheveux peroxydés sous un large chapeau tombant devant ses yeux. « Et je suis un fermier d'une contrée voisine, voulant tenter sa chance. Tout ira bien Petit Blaise. »

« Je te préviens Drago, si tu meurs, je te tue. »

Drago des Bois ne put que rire, tapotant l'épaule de son grand compère. Il partit d'un pas léger se mêler aux participants, un arc miteux sur l'épaule, et quelques flèches tordues dans son carquois. Blaise rejoignit la tribune royale, et arriva alors que le prince Seamus s'apprêtait à s'installer avec son fidèle conseillé. L'occasion était trop belle.

« Oh ! Votre Altesse ! »

Alors que Seamus se retournait vers lui, Blaise pressa le pas pour finir par une longue révérence devant lui.

« Je suis réellement ravi d'enfin vous voir en chair et en os, mon Roi ! Vous êtes plus ravissant encore que le raconte les légendes ! Permettez ? »

Petit Blaise voulut lui baiser la main, mais Seamus la retira.

« Vous me flattez, très cher, croyez-le bien, mais je ne souhaite plus que l'on me dérobe mes bijoux… »

Il caressa les bagues serties de rubis qu'il portait à la main. Blaise se courba une nouvelle fois.

« Je suis le duc de Warwick, et si vous souhaitiez séjourner dans mon humble manoir, je puis vous promettre des routes plus sûres que celles de Nottingham. Chez moi, je coupe les mains aux chapardeurs moi-même ! »

Seamus eut l'air satisfait de cette déclaration. Sir Thomas, à ses côtés, semblait plus circonspect.

« Nous serions-nous déjà rencontrés, duc ? »

« Pas le moins du monde, ma jolie, je puis vous assurer qu'en cas contraire, votre délicat fessier bombé se souviendrait de moi. »

Alors que Dean Thomas s'offusquait de la moquerie et rougissait en voyant le duc lui faire un clin d'œil, le prince Seamus partit d'un grand rire.

« Cher duc ! Si le monde était plus rempli de gens comme vous, la vie serait bien plus réjouissante ! Venez ! J'ai une belle place en loge juste à mes côtés. »

« Avec plaisir, votre divine Altesse ! »

Dean comprit que la place dont parlait le roi était la sienne, et lui lança un regard profondément choqué, que Seamus ne regarda même pas, parti dans une conversation sur les jeux et les tournois avec Petit Blaise.

Dans la royale loge, à quelques places du prince, siégeait Dame Ginny et Belle Hermione. Cette dernière s'était habillée de vert, et avait remonté ses cheveux en un haut chignon. Elle se tenait droite, le menton relevé, mais ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir tant pleuré.

Les participants avançaient sur le terrain du tournoi. À leur tête, le shérif de Nottingham, qui lui fit une révérence bien trop courbée pour être sincère. Fronçant une nouvelle fois le nez, elle ne posa même pas les yeux sur lui, tentant d'apercevoir dans la foule son dernier espoir. Elle croisa le regard de Frère Théo, qui lui adressa un signe de croix, la bénissant de loin.

Alors qu'elle sentait ses espoirs s'envoler, un des participants s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il portait un long chapeau, qu'il fit basculer vers l'arrière afin de pouvoir regarder la belle dans les yeux, plongeant ainsi son regard orageux dans celui, ambrée, d'Hermione.

« Cessez de pleurer, Ma Dame… Et j'essayerai de gagner pour vous. »

Il lui tendit une fleur, sauvage, qui poussait habituellement aux alentours de la forêt de Sherwood.

Belle Hermione resta figée, sans pouvoir quitter le regard de ce mystérieux personnage. Drago dut, à son plus grand regret, se détourner d'elle pour rejoindre les participants, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Hermione, elle, sentit une nouvelle larme couler le long de sa joue. Il était venu. Elle reconnaitrait ses yeux entre mille. Elle se tourna vers sa suivante.

« Ginny, Dieu est grand, et il est parmi nous en ce jour… Je ne me marierai pas à votre frère aujourd'hui… »

« Je l'espère de tout mon cœur, ma lady… »

Ginny prit délicatement la fleur, et la fixa dans la coiffure de son amie, qui désormais avait le regard bien fixé sur le tournoi, les deux mains jointes, priant tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour que son Drago s'en sorte.

Drago des Bois, lui, était installé à côté du shérif Ronald, qui le dévisageait comme s'il avait la peste. Joueur, Drago s'approcha de lui.

« Ah ! Shérif de Nottingham ! C'est un réel honneur de vous rencontrer ! Merci de votre bon travail, si nous sommes en sécurité, c'est bien grâce à vous ! »

Il attrapa vivement sa main et la lui secoua de longues secondes, avant que Ronald ne récupère son bras.

« Merci bien, merci bien… Bon courage pour le tournoi. »

« Oh, vous êtes trop aimable ! », s'amusa Drago.

Lors de la première volée de flèches, le shérif fut le premier à tirer, frappant en plein milieu de sa cible. Drago prit quelques secondes pour applaudir.

« Très joli tir, messire ! »

Le shérif afficha un air satisfait, jusqu'à ce que Drago des Bois tire à son tour, venant planter sa flèche dans celle de Ronald. La foule se mit subitement à applaudir et à hurler de joie. Drago fit une gracieuse révérence devant le public, et se risqua à jeter un regard vers la tribune royale. Apercevoir Belle Hermione au comble de la joie, serrant Dame Ginny dans ses bras, lui procura plus de forces qu'il n'en avait jamais eues.

Les deux volées de flèches suivantes furent exactement les mêmes. Il fut envoyé en finale face au shérif, qui semblait trembler de rage. Dans sa tribune, Hermione, elle, tremblait d'angoisse. Elle priait aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, mais elle voyait bien que le carquois de Drago ne contenait plus que deux flèches, et qu'il ne pourrait maintenir l'égalité éternellement entre lui et le shérif.

Voyant que Ronald bandait sa flèche à son arc et commençait à viser, Belle Hermione fut prise d'un élan de courage. Elle se leva et cria :

« Courage shérif ! »

La flèche partit en même temps qu'elle criait, et Ronald se tourna en premier vers elle pour la remercier en lui envoyant un baiser. Mais, en entendant les cris de joies de la foule, il se tourna vers sa cible, et remarqua qu'il avait manqué le centre. Il en était à quelques centimètres. La rage s'empara de chaque vaisseau sanguin de son corps, le faisant bouillir.

Hermione, elle, se rassit sagement, alors que le prince Seamus se penchait vers elle.

« Eh bien, qu'était-ce donc que cela ?! »

« Juste des mots d'encouragements à mon futur époux… », répondit sagement la dame, tandis que sa suivante essayait de retenir ses éclats de rires.

Drago des Bois, d'abord déstabilisé par ce cri, avait compris la supercherie. Hermione avait déconcentré le shérif sans le trahir, lui permettant ainsi de mettre un terme à la compétition. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, désormais, était de planter sa flèche en pleine cible. Une sueur coula le long de son dos.

Il banda lentement son arc, visa, et tira. Mais, quand il tira, il sentit son arc se déstabiliser, envoyant beaucoup trop haut sa flèche. Un simple regard lui suffit pour voir que le shérif avait tapé son arc du sien en passant derrière lui. En un quart de seconde, Drago attrapa son unique et dernière flèche, et tira sur la première, la faisant dévier de trajectoire, pour qu'elle se plante directement au centre de la cible.

Les cris de joie du peuple lui annoncèrent qu'il avait gagné avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte lui-même. Il leva les yeux vers frère Théo dans la foule, qui applaudissait calmement en lui souriant.

En tribune, Hermione exultait. Le prince Seamus faisait passer son regard de la demoiselle au fermier qui venait de battre le shérif. La voix du duc le ramena sur terre.

« Voilà une fin comme je les aime : des plus étonnantes ! Je n'aurai jamais parié sur celui-ci. »

« En effet… », répondit le prince. « Et ce n'est pas la seule surprise que nous réserve ce bel après-midi… »

Sa voix grave, méchante, inquiéta Petit Blaise. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago était devant la tribune, à genoux, s'inclinant devant Seamus. Ce dernier prit son épée, et déclara :

« Je vous déclare gagnant du tournoi, et de la main de Lady Belle Hermione, fermier… »

Il posa le plat de sa lame sur chacune de ses épaules, puis sur sa nuque.

« … Ou devrais-je dire, Drago des Bois ! »

En retirant son épée, il avait tombé le long chapeau, découvrant la blondeur de Drago, devant les murmures de la foule. Avant même que Drago ait pu se relever, les gardes présents s'étaient jetés sur lui, et l'avait fermement attaché. Hermione se jeta immédiatement aux pieds du prince.

« Je vous en prie majesté ! Il a gagné loyalement, épargnez sa vie ! »

Le prince Seamus se mit immédiatement à rire.

« Voilà qu'enfin vous me respectez, ingrate, et que vous vous jetez à mes pieds ! Pour quoi ? Un vaurien ?! »

Hermione tourna la tête vers Drago, pour plonger une fois encore ses yeux dans les siens. Drago des Bois, qui se débattait, se figea en voyant les yeux larmoyants de son aimée. Belle Hermione reprit doucement la parole.

« Votre Altesse, épargnez-le, par pitié… Je l'aime… »

Drago sentit son souffle se couper, et son estomac se tordre, tandis que son cœur se mettait à battre si fort qu'il semblait cogner contre sa poitrine. Il sembla oublier quelques instants sa délicate situation, et, ses iris gris orage toujours plongés dans ceux, noisettes, de sa belle, il murmura :

« Hermione, ma Dame, jamais je n'ai aimé une autre que vous, et serait le plus heureux des hommes s'il m'était permis de vivre à vos côtés… »

Posant une main tremblante sur ses lèvres, Hermione laissa des larmes de joie couler sur ses joues en entendant les paroles de Drago des Bois. L'adorable tableau fut interrompu par le prince Seamus, qui rit, une nouvelle fois.

« Voyez-vous ! Les amants maudits ! Eh bien, je vais vous accorder ce plaisir, dans mon immense générosité ! Vous serez ensemble, mes bons, ensembles, dans la mort ! Attrapez-moi cette garce, et pendez-moi ce maraud ! »

Hermione poussa un cri, alors que Drago se remettait à se débattre. Ronald lui-même lui passa la corde au cou, en profitant pour lui cracher au visage. Dame Ginny s'était jeté devant sa maitresse, brandissant un poignard, prête à la défendre des gardes. Drago des Bois pensa qu'il s'agissait sûrement de sa fin, quand un cri retentit.

« Relâchez-les ! Relâchez-les tous les deux ! »

Le prince se tenait la gorge, alors que son manteau semblait vouloir l'étrangler. Derrière les rideaux de la tribune, Petit Blaise avait son épée pointée entre les omoplates du prince, et l'étranglait en serrant fermement sa veste.

« Mais, Majesté… », commença à protester le shérif.

« Pas de mais ! Relâchez-les, shérif, c'est un ordre ! », cria comme il put Seamus.

Ronald relâcha Drago de toutes ses chaines, tremblant et bouillonnant dans sa rage, une fois encore, tandis que le voleur le toisait d'un air satisfait. Hermione passa la barrière de sa tribune, et se jeta dans les bras de Drago, qui la serra tout contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses boucles brunes, et respirant son odeur comme s'il s'agissait de son premier souffle.

Sir Dean Thomas, qui s'était éloigné le temps du tournoi, arriva à l'arrière de la tribune, et remarqua Petit Blaise qui menaçait son roi. D'un geste, il dégaina son épée et se jeta sur lui, l'obligeant à lâcher le prince pour se défendre. Alors que ces deux-là s'engageaient dans un violent combat, le roi s'écria :

« Gardes ! Arrêtez Drago des Bois et tous ses fidèles ! Dépêchez ! »

Tandis que le shérif dégainait à son tour, Drago attira contre lui Belle Hermione et sortit de sa botte un petit poignard, seule arme qu'il lui restait. À ce moment précis, plusieurs villageois se mirent à crier, et attaquèrent la garde. À coups de pelles, et de pioches, un énorme brouhaha s'empara de Nottingham.

Alors que le shérif se reculait pour donner différents ordres à ses hommes, essayant de maintenir l'ordre, Drago attrapa Hermione dans ses bras et la porta, puis se mit à courir vers Frère Théo, qui lui faisait signe pour s'enfuir.

Dame Ginny, qui essayait de les suivre, se retrouva face à un garde faisant près de deux fois sa taille. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de rebrousser chemin, que Petit Blaise l'assommait d'un coup de manche de son arme. Il attrapa sa main fermement dans la sienne.

« Vous permettez que je vous prenne la main, ma Dame ? »

Ginny lui offrit un long sourire.

« La main, le bras, la jambe… Prenez ce que vous voulez et emmenez-moi loin d'ici ! »

Ils se mirent à courir vers la forêt, rejoignant Drago et nombres d'autres compères. Une fois au plus profond des bois, Drago reposa Belle Hermione sur le sol, et courut s'enquérir de l'état de ses compagnons. Petit Blaise, blessé au bras par la lame du Sir Thomas, était déjà aux soins, procurés par Dame Ginny. Frère Théo distribuait des vivres aux villageois ayant fui avec eux.

Une fois assurée qu'ils ne seraient pas retrouvés, nombres de rebelles déclarèrent faire la fête ce soir-là. La boisson coula à flot, de la nourriture fut distribuée à tous. Drago des Bois fut salué et remercié de nombreuses fois, et les chants à son honneur, et contre le prince Seamus, résonnèrent dans une bonne partie des bois.

Très tôt, Drago disparut de la fête. En effet, il avait couru rejoindre sa Dame, qui, enfin, était à ses côtés. Ils avaient marché en silence dans la forêt pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à rejoindre un grand chêne, où Drago venait souvent, et qu'il considérait un peu comme son chez-lui. Il fit s'asseoir Hermione sur une grande racine sortant du sol, et s'assit par terre, près d'elle. Il semblait confus.

« Ce n'est pas le confort de votre château, j'en conviens… Et je regrette de n'avoir rien de mieux à vous offrir… »

Hermione passa doucement sa main sur la joue du blond, qui ferma les yeux et profita de ce geste empli de tendresse.

« Vous m'offrez le meilleur, Drago des Bois. Une vie de liberté, avec vous. Jamais je n'en aurais espéré autant… »

Elle descendit de la racine, pour s'asseoir à même le sol, contre son héros. Elle passa délicatement sa main dans la chevelure blonde de son aimé, et Drago prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains. Tendrement, il déposa un premier baiser sur ces lèvres, suivit d'un second tout aussi tendre. Il sentit les mains de la jeune femme s'agripper à lui, et ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser plus passionnément encore.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu le comprendre, il était allongé contre elle sur le sol, leurs deux corps se rapprochant comme deux aimants, et se liant peu à peu. Les mains de Drago des Bois se firent plus curieuses, détachant robe et corset pour aller caresser le dos pâle de Belle Hermione.

Tentant de contrôler les pulsions qui le rendaient de plus en plus entreprenant, il se sentit soudain basculer en arrière. Le dos contre le sol, il vit Hermione s'asseoir sur son bassin, et se débarrasser de sa robe, restant ainsi la poitrine nue, les jambes couvertes d'un fin collant blanc presque transparent, et d'un sous vêtement.

« Ma Dame… », murmura-t-il, faisant appel au peu de raison qu'il lui restait, avant qu'elle ne pose son index sur ses lèvres.

« Il n'y a plus de Dame, ou de Lady… Appelez-moi Hermione, et, par pitié, surtout, ne freinez pas vos gestes… Voilà des années que j'attends de vous retrouver ainsi… »

Elle se pencha alors vers lui, et, tandis que sa main glissait pour ouvrir sa chemise et mettre son torse à nu, ses lèvres capturèrent celle de Drago dans un baiser plus pressant que les précédents. Le blond, sous le charme de sa belle, entrouvrit les lèvres, glissant sa langue contre celle de la jeune femme.

Sa main trouva la poitrine de la jeune femme, qu'il caressa délicatement, avant de s'en saisir plus fermement. Il se redressa en position assise, afin d'avoir ses lèvres face aux seins d'Hermione. Il embrassa doucement le sein gauche, tandis qu'il caressait le droit. Sa langue joua autour du mamelon, qu'il sentit pointer, alors qu'il se délectait des gémissements de sa belle.

Hermione s'occupa de faire voler les derniers vêtements de son futur amant, et d'enlever ce qu'il lui restait de sous-vêtements. Elle découvrait le corps dont elle avait tant rêver, en caressant chaque millimètre, alors qu'elle goûtait une nouvelle fois à ces lèvres aguicheuses. Leurs corps se lièrent dans la fraicheur de la nuit, et ils firent l'amour passionnément assez longtemps pour calmer leurs deux feux intérieurs.

Au petit matin, lorsque Drago des Bois se réveilla, il était allongé dans l'herbe, vêtu de son simple pantalon, et Belle Hermione, qu'il avait couvert de sa chemise durant la nuit, dormait contre lui. Il sourit en fixant le ciel clair d'automne. La vie n'avait jamais été aussi belle…

* * *

À Nottingham, la belle vie, jamais ne dure. Après la rébellion des villageois lors du tournoi, le prince Seamus avait fait augmenter les taxes, tant que le peuple croulait sous les dettes et la famine. Ceux ne pouvant payer, finissaient en prison. Le shérif faisait désormais le tour du bourg à la récolte des taxes accompagné de gardes royaux, de chaînes et autres menottes.

En ce froid dimanche d'hiver, frère Théo sonnait la cloche de sa chapelle depuis de longues minutes désormais. Il s'arrêta, regarda au dehors, puis soupira en retournant devant l'autel. Astoria, seule, était assise sur le premier banc, et le regardait tristement.

« Cette fois encore, Astoria, nous serons malheureusement seuls. Trop peu de gens sont encore libres, et de ceux-là, aucun n'a le cœur à sortir… »

« Mais, frère Théo, cela fait des semaines que plus personne ne vient… Pourquoi continuer à sonner la cloche ? », demanda la jeune fille, l'air penaud.

« Car elle apporte l'espoir… Elle est le dernier espoir des trop nombreux prisonniers, qui l'entendent depuis le palais de Nottingham… »

Il s'approcha de la boite destinée aux dons pour l'église, et constata, sans surprise, qu'elle était toujours vide. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Astoria, devant sa tristesse visible, sortit de sa poche une petite pièce d'or, et la lui tendit.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai pour vous, frère Théo… Prenez-là, pour Dieu. »

Théodore en eut les larmes aux yeux, et prit délicatement la pièce.

« Soit bénie, ma jeune Astoria. Tu es la vie qu'il manquait dans cette église. Puisse ton don nous apporter des jours meilleurs… »

Alors qu'il se tournait pour commencer la prière, trois coups toqués sur la porte ouverte de la chapelle le firent sursauter.

« Il semblerait que je tombe à pic, frère Théo. Vous avez du retard sur vos dettes, et voilà un don qui tombe à point nommé. »

Théodore regarda le shérif Ronald s'avancer jusqu'à lui, et tendre la main, en quête de la pièce d'or qu'il venait de recevoir. Il lui lança son regard le plus noir, auquel le shérif lui rendit un sourire mesquin. Le moine rendit à Astoria sa pièce, puis en se redressant, écrasa avec force son poing sur le visage du shérif.

« Voilà tout ce que l'Eglise vous donnera, shérif. Dieu vous punira plus encore après votre mort, que je vous souhaite longue, et douloureuse. »

Son visage était toujours aussi calme, alors que ces yeux brillaient de colère. Le shérif, lui, se tenait la joue, dont la pommette semblait saigner un peu. Il claqua des doigts, et immédiatement, deux gardes vinrent se saisir de lui sans aucune délicatesse. Ils l'emmenèrent au château de Nottingham, dans une cellule, tandis que le shérif jubilait de sa victoire face à l'un des précieux amis de Robin.

Astoria, témoin de toute la scène, avait, bien évidemment, détalé jusqu'à Sherwood. Une fois dans la forêt, elle s'était mise à crier de toutes ses forces.

« Drago ! Drago des Bois ! Au secours ! »

Elle errait en vain, quand elle tomba soudain face à un homme immense, qu'elle prit pour un ours au premier abord. Elle poussa un cri de peur, puis, reconnut derrière lui…

« Dame Ginny ! »

Ginny s'accroupit à hauteur de la fillette pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu la connais ? », lui demanda Petit Blaise, suspect.

« Oui, et Drago aussi. Il lui avait offert ce couvre-chef, il y a longtemps… », lui répondit la dame en lui souriant. « Quel est le problème, Astoria ? »

La petite fille avait les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est frère Théo ! Il a cogné le shérif de Nottingham qui voulait prendre les sous de l'église, et il a été arrêté ! »

Avant même que Ginny ne bouge, Petit Blaise était parti en courant.

Sous son chêne, Drago faisait remuer un potage dans une marmite, tandis que Belle Hermione ravivait le feu, lorsque surgit devant eux Petit Blaise. Drago des Bois se leva d'un seul bond.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

« Le shérif a fait arrêter frère Théo. Il en rêve depuis le tournoi. Théo l'aurait frappé. Je peux parier qu'il sera pendu dès demain matin. »

Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard terrifié. Pourtant, le voleur prit tout de suite les choses en main. En quelques minutes seulement, ils avaient établi un plan d'attaque. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule nuit, et absolument pas le droit à l'erreur.

* * *

Sir Dean Thomas se laissa tomber sur le côté, épuisé, et essoufflé. Rares étaient les fois où son roi voulait bien s'adonner au péché de chair avec son conseiller et amant, lui préférant habituellement une compagnie plus féminine.

Pourtant, il arrivait parfois que le prince Seamus désire d'un homme dans son lit, et, chaque fois, Dean ne pouvait espérer passer meilleure nuit. Il entendit le carillon sonnant la première heure du matin, et, sentant Seamus s'assoupir à ses côtés, il prit la liberté de passer un bras autour de la taille fine du souverain d'Angleterre, et de s'endormir à ses côtés. Il partirait de la chambre avant l'aube, et Seamus n'en saurait rien.

Le long d'un mur du palais, qu'Hermione savait désert à cette heure-ci, elle-même, Drago des Bois, Petit Blaise, et Dame Ginny gravissaient la paroi de pierres. Une fois arrivés le long du chemin de ronde, ils se scindèrent en deux groupes, Petit Blaise et Dame Ginny devant libérer la population, et, surtout, frère Théo, alors que Drago des Bois et Belle Hermione allaient voler l'or présent dans la chambre du prince Seamus, afin de redonner de quoi vivre à la population.

Drago gravit la haute tour dans laquelle Hermione savait que le roi avait sa chambre. Une fois en haut, il fit signe à Hermione, qui, armée d'un arc, tira une flèche reliée à une corde directement à la fenêtre, que Drago attrapa avant qu'elle se plante dans le mur et ne réveille les deux nobles dans le lit.

Alors qu'il bandait son arc pour lui renvoyer la flèche, il prit une seconde pour l'observer. D'abord contre sa venue, il n'avait pu insister bien longtemps, Belle Hermione avait voulu l'accompagner dans sa mission, assurant que c'était là où était sa place. Elle s'était habillée d'un pantalon et d'une chemise, à la garçonne, et avait noué ses cheveux sauvages. Il la trouvait divinement attirante. Et il l'aimait plus que jamais.

Il renvoya sa flèche, et commença à nouer des bourses pleines de pièces d'or aux cordes, qu'Hermione se dépêchait de mettre dans une charrette qu'elle avait trouvé. Alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelques sacs, Drago entendit le pont-levis s'ouvrir. C'était le signe que Petit Blaise et Ginny avaient libérés les prisonniers, et que les choses allaient désormais se gâter.

En effet, l'alarme fut sonnée, les gardes arrivaient de tous les côtés. Il entendit Sir Dean Thomas se réveiller, mais c'était le dernier de ces soucis. En effet, des gardes accouraient vers son aimée. Ni une, ni deux, il se laissa glisser par les cordes jusqu'au sol, se brûlant une partie des mains, et dégaina son épée pour la défendre.

Pas en reste, Hermione abattit de son arc plusieurs gardes qui accouraient vers eux. En quelques semaines, elle était devenue aussi habile que son Drago des Bois, et apprenait encore. La fierté que ressentait Drago n'avait d'égal que son amour pour elle.

Quand Petit Blaise les rejoint, Drago et lui tirèrent le chariot jusque dehors. Alors que les deux hommes passaient les portes, il entendit le bruit des grilles du pont-levis, indiquant qu'elles se refermaient, s'activer, et vit Hermione en proie à un combat avec un garde. Il entendit à peine Petit Blaise lui interdire d'y aller, il s'était déjà jeté sous les grilles qui se refermèrent derrière lui, arrachant même un bout de sa tunique.

Son épée à la main, il se jeta sur le garde qui agressait son aimée, et en désarma un second. Il donna son poignard à Belle Hermione, pour qu'elle puisse se défendre, maintenant qu'elle était à court de flèches, et tous deux tentèrent de rejoindre le chemin de ronde. Une fois en haut des murs, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le shérif de Nottingham, déjà en position de combat, l'épée pointée sur le torse de Drago des Bois.

Un long combat s'engagea entre eux deux. Hermione voulut intervenir, mais Sir Thomas la retenait en arrière, un couteau sous la gorge. Ronald, qui avait plus d'heures de sommeil que Drago, le désarma d'un coup sec sur la main, le faisant s'effondrer en arrière. Assis sur le sol, le torse courbé en arrière pour éviter que la pointe de l'épée du shérif ne le touche, Drago le fusilla du regard.

« Il semble que ce soit là la fin de Drago des Bois, l'infâme voleur qui dérobait l'or des riches pour le pauvre peuple… », ironisa le shérif.

« Va en Enfer, Ronald, et longue vie au roi Harry Cœur de Lion, le seul roi d'Angleterre ! », lui cracha Drago.

Son regard se porta sur Hermione derrière le shérif, qui le regardait en retour, les yeux brillants de larmes, secouant lentement la tête, comme pour s'empêcher de croire à ce qui se produisait sous ses yeux.

Drago refixa son regard dans celui de Ronald, et leva le menton. Le shérif releva son épée, et l'abaissa pour la lui planter dans le torse, alors que Drago des Bois fermait les yeux, et entendait Belle Hermione pousser un cri de terreur. Puis, le bruit de deux fers se croisant. Il rouvrit les yeux. Une seconde épée avait détourné celle du shérif, qui était désormais plus pâle que la mort.

« Il ne me semble pas, shérif, vous avoir appris à traiter mon peuple ainsi… »

Les yeux de Drago remontèrent jusqu'au porteur de la seconde épée. C'était le roi. Le vrai cette fois. Harry Cœur de Lion, avec sa couronne sur la tête, et son armure encore au corps. Sir Thomas lâcha Hermione sous le poids de l'émotion, et cette dernière lui mit un coup de coude dans le ventre, le faisant plier genoux à terre. Harry se chargea de désarmer le shérif, et de lui passer les fers.

Drago voulu se relever, mais il ne le put. Belle Hermione se jeta dans ses bras, à même le sol, et le serra dans ses bras. Le blond la serra en retour tout contre lui. La mort ne lui avait jamais fait peur… Pourtant, ce matin-là, il avait eu peur de ne plus jamais la revoir, et de la perdre. Sa douce odeur de fleurs sauvages le fit trembler de joie, de l'avoir une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

* * *

La fin de l'hiver fut dédiée à reconstruire ce que le prince Seamus avait détruit. Les villageois furent acquittés, leurs dettes remboursées, et Drago des Bois et ses compagnons reçurent les remerciements officiels du roi.

Au printemps, lors de la fleuraison des arbres, avec les premiers rayons chauds de soleil, on célébra le mariage de Drago des Bois et Belle Hermione. Frère Théo célébra la messe dans sa chapelle rénovée, et le roi Harry en personne leur donna sa bénédiction. Le roi proposa à Drago des Bois de retrouver son titre et ses terres, mais celui-ci refusa. Il ne voulait plus des inconvénients de la noblesse, lui qui avait vécu si libre, pendant des années.

Ainsi, le roi lui offrit comme terres les bois de Sherwood, où lui et sa femme se bâtirent une petite chaumière, à côté du chêne de Drago. Petit Blaise et Dame Ginny s'installèrent dans une clairière voisine.

Au printemps suivant, un an plus tard, la forêt résonna déjà des rires de leurs enfants respectifs.

Finalement, la belle vie peut durer, à Nottingham.

* * *

.

* * *

J'espère que ce petit OS sans prise de tête vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une **review** si vous avez aimé, ou pas, si vous avez trouvé ça trop dingue, ou si ça vous intéresserait de les voir dans un autre Disney par exemple.

Quant à moi, je vous dis à très bientôt pour une nouvelle fic !

Portez-vous bien !


End file.
